Everything Happens for a Reason
by toria orton
Summary: Ava is depressed because of family issues, slipping grades, and many other things. But the one thing that happened years before is bugging her...and she just can't manage to let it go.
1. Cursed

I was the most depressed than I had ever been before. I don't know why, but it suddenly seemed as if God turned on me and hated my guts.

My name is Ava Cena. Yeah, that's right, I'm John Cena's sister. Sometimes it really sucked. My family always acted like he was the perfect child, and I was just a piece of shit. John was popular in school, and he always got good grades. I wasn't very popular, and I didn't get good grades. It wasn't because I wasn't smart. I was actually pretty smart, it was just that I didn't try my hardest. But whatever. My grades were one of the reasons I was feeling depressed. I had just gotten my report card for the first-quarter in school, and I had failed math, and got all C's in almost every other subject. It wasn't the actual grades that were ruining my life, it was the RESULT of my bad grades. Because of all my low marks on the report card, I was no longer allowed to be on my school's cheerleading team, which I loved.

Another reason I felt like crap was because John was hanging out with his friend, Dave Bautista, at our house that afternoon, and they were wrestling so I went into John's room to see what the hell they were doing. Of course my day just had to get worse when Dave went to punch my brother. John ducked, and Dave's fist went directly in my nose. Now I couldn't feel or move my fucking nose.

ANOTHER reason for my depression was that my parents thought I was the screw-up of the family. It never bothered my before, but lately it was getting under my skin. They were always comparing me with John and making me feel like I wasn't good enough to be a part of my family.

And the last reason was that I kept thinking of that day…that horrible HORRIBLE day that would be with me for the rest of my life. The scene kept playing over and over in my mind. His image kept popping up in my mind. No matter how hard I tried I could never forget what happened. Everything that he did to me would stay with me forever. It happened, he did it, and he could never ever take that back. It was done and over with. After all those times we had together, he stabbed me in the back, leaving me alone and on my own. Every day and every night I wondered if he thought about me the same way that I thought about him. I doubted he did. This was all his fault. Everything that was going on was because of him. He's the one to blame. The day he left had left me cursed.


	2. Nothing has Changed

I laid down in my bed and sighed over the thought of him abandoning me. He didn't really abandon me. He had just chosen to kind of…not be in my life anymore.

_We were at his 24__th__ birthday party. He was shoveling food down his throat and talking to me on his couch. SHE was watching us. SHE wanted so bad to get me away from him. SHE couldn't stand the fact that I was basically his best friend. We didn't seem to notice her. _

_Randy smiled at me and randomly broke out into laughter. I loved him to death. I felt like we were inseparable. Best friends forever._

Yeah, ok. Best friends my ass. I was so wrong.

_We continued to talk and laugh. Bianca Madonnia, my cousin and my least favorite person In the world, was the girl who was watching us with envy. She was envious for two reasons:_

_1) She despised me. We hadn't spoken to each other since the end of the 6__th__ grade_

_2) Randy was her boyfriend. She didn't like the fact that his best friend (me) was a girl, especially since she absolutely hated me to death. _

_She walked behind the couch that we were sitting on and started massaging Randy's shoulders right in front of me. I felt the anger building up inside my body. Here I was, sitting in front of the man of my dreams, watching this fucking bitch cling to him like drapes! CHEAP, CLINGY DRAPES NEVERTHELESS! _

"_B, can we not do this right now?" Randy asked. "Why, baby? Is something wrong?" she replied as her hands slowly made their way down to his chest. "Um…no, but I'm kind of in the middle of talking to someone," he said, getting slightly annoyed with his over obsessed girlfriend. _

Who am I kidding? I would've probably been over obsessed if Randy was MY boyfriend.

"_Forget about her!" Bianca screamed angrily. I looked at her in disbelief. She was retarded. Did she not know that I was sitting right there and that I could hear her? "I mean…come on, baby," she said as she climbed over the couch and pushed me out of the way. She was now in the middle of us. She climbed on his lap and began to make out with him. I couldn't believe what was going on. How could he be so inconsiderate about the fact that his girlfriend was my enemy? _

_They stopped after about twenty minutes of kissing._

Ok, this next part is the part that changed my life.

_After they decided to stop being disgusting, Bianca stood up. "Ok, Randy, so now there's on thing I want to make clear." Randy looked up at her as if she was some friggen Roman goddess or something. "As long as you're with me, you're not allowed to speak OR hang out with HER," she said as she pointed his finger at me. At thing point I was ready to explode. I stood up and started to flip out on her. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE, BIANCA! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON ARE YOU?!" She rolled her eyes, put a smirk, on her face, and shrugged. I looked over at Randy to see that he was actually putting thought into this decision. I was so shocked. I thought that he would be a good enough friend to just pick me. She was obviously a piece of shit if she wanted him to choose between his girlfriend and his best friend! "Randy, are you kidding me?" I asked, "You're actually THINKING about this?" He looked at me and then back at the bitch. After finally making his decision…he grabbed Bianca's hand and walked upstairs with her, without saying a word to me. My eyes filled up with tears and I walked out of his house. I wasn't planning on speaking to him for a long time._

And here we are, five years later…and nothing has changed.


	3. Mystery Man

The next morning I woke up to John shaking my body violently at 8 A.M. "Jesus, don't you ever sleep," I groaned. "Get up, lazy ass. We gotta start heading to the city now," he said. "Why this early, John?" "Because I don't want to be stuck in the city until 12 tonight, so let's just go now." "Fine, fine." I got up out of bed and brushed past my brother. "Asshole," I whispered as I walked toward the door. "I don't know if you think I can't hear you, or you're just doing it because you know I can hear you and you wanna get on my nerves." "It's pretty much the second one," I smirked.

I walked towards the kitchen, as slowly as possible to piss John off. "Ava, hurry your ass up!" he screamed. "Ok, ok," I sighed. I continued on towards the kitchen, now moving at a faster pace.

I grabbed a pop-tart and put it in the toaster. John took out the orange juice and two cups. He put the juice in them, and handed me on. He took the other one for himself. He drank the whole cup in one sip. "Ava, I'm gonna go shower while you're eating, ok?" "Okie dokie." Like I really cared. He ran into the bathroom.

My pop-tart popped out of the toaster. I put it on a plate and started to eat it. I heard John turn on the shower. Besides the running water, the whole house was silent. I hated when it was like this. Too much quiet was annoying. I finished eating, and when into my room to get changed. I put on a pair of jeans and a pink sweater and put a pink headband in my hair. I took the brush that had been sitting on my dresser and quickly brushed my hair. While I was in the middle of putting on a pair of silver hoop earrings I heard the water stop running. Two seconds later I saw John pass my door with nothing but a towel around his waist. EW. I thought about how my friend, Nicolette Lubrino, would've very much enjoyed seeing my brother with nothing but his towel on. She had the biggest crush on him. It was awkward at times, but it was really funny how obsessed she was with him. She would call me sometimes to know what John was doing. I laughed to myself.

A few minutes later John walked in my room in a T-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. "Almost ready? Mom and dad are waiting outside for us." "THEY'RE COMING?!" "Um…yes. Why wouldn't they be? We always go Christmas shopping in the city with them. And plus…Emily and Nicholas are coming with us, too." "Our cousins Emily and Nicholas?" "No, Emily and Nicholas from General Hospital…YES OUR COUSINS!" he laughed. "Oh, ok." "Yeah, they're outside waiting with mom, dad, Aunt Lisa, and Uncle Nick." "Oh, well I'm almost done. Let me just go brush my teeth and put on some make up."

I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put on some lip gloss and eye shadow. Then I went back into my room where John was sitting on my bed.

"Ready?" he asked. "Ready," I smiled. He stood up and walked out the door and into the kitchen. I grabbed my Coach pocketbook from my dresser and ran after him.

We walked out of our apartment together and went outside. Our parents, aunt and uncle, and little cousins were waiting. They looked like they were going to freeze. "Hi, John," my mom said as she gave John a hug and a kiss. My dad did the same thing. After that they hugged me. My aunt and uncle hugged me and John. To my surprise, it seemed as if my aunt and uncle actually liked me, maybe even more than they liked John. I picked up Emily and gave her a twirl hug. "Aunt Lee, can I hold Nicky?" I asked. "Sure," my aunt replied. She handed the baby to me. "Hi, Nicky," I smiled as I kissed him on his forehead. "Alright, we should get going. Lisa and Nick will go with the kids, I'll go with your dad, and you'll go with you sister. Ok, John?" my mom asked John. "Ok," John replied. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug. One of the few things I liked about John was that he was always there for me, and he DID love me. I loved him too, he just got on my nerves sometimes.

I gave Nicholas back to my aunt, and we all started to go to our cars. So we drove to the city, and we went Christmas shopping ALL day long. It was so annoying! John ended up sleeping at Dave's house, so I was finally alone in our apartment.

I pulled up in my driveway. It was around midnight, and I was ready to fall asleep. I was nearly delusional, because I didn't notice a man sitting in front of the building with his head in his hands. When I finally noticed the man was sitting there I walked over to him. He had a hood on. "Excuse me, sir, do you need any help?" I asked politely. The guy pulled down his hood. I almost dropped dead when I saw who the person was. The man sitting in front of me was….


	4. Early Christmas Present

RANDY ORTON?! What the hell was he doing sitting outside of my apartment building?! "Um…hey," he said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Gee, a 'how are you doing' what've been nice, but no. I get a 'what are you doing here'," he laughed. But I wasn't laughing. I folded my arms across my chest and looked up at the sky. "What do you want, Orton?" He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Oh, no. He isn't actually crying, is he? Don't give in, Ava! Don't give in!" I thought to myself. But I broke down and sat next to him on the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's a long story." He sighed and looked at the sky. "Well…I guess you could come to my room, and we could talk." He nodded and we both got up. He had gotten much taller and definitely more muscular.

We went inside and went to my room. He was shivering. "Hey, you look cold. Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate or something?" I asked. "Um…sure," he nodded. I walked into the kitchen and started to make the hot chocolate. When I was finished I gave him a cup, and I also had one for myself. I got a blanket and covered him with it. "Thanks," he smiled. I sat on the other side of the couch, as far away from him as possible. "So…what happened?" I asked. "Well…I was engaged to Bianca." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "But today I walked in on her making out with some other guy and-" "And you're SURPRISED about that? If you are than you're a real retard." "Then I guess I'm a retard." I looked at him like he was nuts and then turned away. "Anyway I told her to never talk to me again, and I walked away, and now-" "Now you have nowhere to stay so you're dragging your sorry ass back here to me because you think that I'm gonna let you stay with me?" "Well…kind of." "Well that's not gonna happen. Why in my right mind would I help you? Do you even realize all the pain and bull shit that you put me through?" "I know, but I really am TRULY sorry, Ava. You were right about her all along. And I really REALLY need some one to help me out right now." "No!" "Please, please, please, please, please! I promise I won't bother you, and I won't get in your way! Please, Ava, please let me stay with you!" "Ok…I guess so. But, Orton, if you get on my bad side I swear to God I'll kick your sorry ass back on the streets!" "YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" he screamed as he jumped up and twirl-hugged me. "Orton…I consider this getting on my bad side, so I suggest you put me down right now." "Sorry," he apologized as he put me back on the ground. "Well John's gone, so you could sleep in his room for tonight." "Ok." "Well you could stay up if you want, but I'm going to bed. Night." "Night, and thanks a lot, Tor." "No problem." I yawned as I walked back to my room, shut the door, and laid on my bed. I heard Randy walk into John's room and shut the door.

I kept thinking about the fact that Randy was in my house. "Why did you give in, Ava? You're so weak!" a voice in my head told me. I tried going to sleep for about an hour, but I just couldn't relax. I called Nicolette on the phone. I figured she was wide awake (that was the only reason I called her at one in the morning). I was actually wrong. She sounded very tired, because she had just been woken up. "What the fuck do you want?! This better be good!" "I just wanted to tell you that Randy is staying with me for a little while." "Randy ORTON?!" "Yeah." "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU MORHON?! YOU LET THAT ASSHOLE STAY WITH YOU AFTER HE DID TO YOU! YOU STUPID FUCK!" "I couldn't help it! You know I'm too soft!" "True. And you know what I was just thinking?" "What?" "Maybe Randy staying with you is like an early Christmas gift." "Maybe, I don't know." "So…what's John up to?" I heard the sound of her voice turn flirty. "He's at Batista's, asshole." "Oh, excuse me, but your brother is damn fine! He's smoking hot!" "Ugh, that is so gross!" "Whatever!" We both laughed. "Anyway I'm going to bed. Night. Love ya," she said. Before I could answer she hung up on me.

I kept thinking the same thing over and over again in my head. These words floated in and out of my mind all through the night…'Maybe he IS my early Christmas present.'


	5. One Wish

The next morning I woke up at around 6:30 to hear Randy walking out the door. "What the fuck is he doing?" I asked myself as I got out of bed. I walked outside and ran, trying to catch up with him (in my pajamas).

"Hey, Orton!" I screamed. He turned around and looked at me like I had 10 heads. He stopped walking and waited for me to catch up with him. "Hey, Ava. What's up?" he asked when I was finally standing in front of him. "Why are you up so early?" "I get up this early every morning and go for a walk." "Oh, ok." "Is that how you come outside every morning? 'Cause if it is I would totally live here." "What are you talking about?" I looked down at my body and saw that I only had a tank top and underwear on. "SHIT!" I screamed, "No wonder why I'm freezing right now!" "I can only imagine," he laughed, "I'm freezing and I'm wearing sweat pants and a jacket." "Can we go back inside? I'm tired and cold," I said as I shivered from the cold air. "Sure," he nodded. We walked back to the apartment and went inside.

When we got to my room, Randy sat down on the end of the couch and turned on the TV. I was exhausted and I wanted to go back to bed. I was so tired that I couldn't make it to my bed. I ended up laying on the couch. My head was on Randy's lap. I didn't even care. I just wanted to go to sleep. Within the next minute I was out cold.

3 hours later…

I woke up to the sound of John screaming at Randy. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" were the first words I heard. "Dude, chill. Ava said I could stay here," Randy replied calmly. "YEAH, OK! I'M SO SURE! KEEP LYING!" "John, could you wait a damn minute?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Oh, hey, sis," John smiled. "Hey," I said. "Anyway…GET OUT!" John continued to scream at Randy. "Um…John, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "No, I-" "GET THE HELL IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed impatiently. "Ok, ok, miss moody," he mumbled under his breath as he walked into the kitchen.

Before I could start to speak John interrupted me. "Why is Orton sitting on my couch?" he asked. "Because…it's a long story." "Just tell me before I go back out there and kick his ass." "Ok…well he was engaged to Bianca and-" "I figured that. He's such an-" "JOHN, COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?!" "Alright, sorry." "It's ok. Anyway…so they were engaged, and he found out that she was cheating on him. So he walked out on her and now he needs somewhere to live." "How did you find all of this out?" "Last night when I got home from the city I saw him outside and he told me and asked if he could stay here." "That fucking asshole actually has the balls to come here and ask you if he could live with you?" "I guess so." "And you wanna know what the funny part of all of this is?" "What?" "THAT YOU SAID YES, DING DONG!" "John, I said yes for a reason." Yeah right. There was no reason. I'm just downright weak. "Oh, yeah? Than what's the reason?" I looked down at my feet and tried to think of something to say. After about five minutes of waiting for a response, John finally spoke up. "Ah-hah! There IS no reason! You're just such a push over." "I am NOT a push over!" Yes I am. If there was an award for biggest push over in the world I would DEFINITELY get the prize. "Sure, Ava." "I'm serious. There really is a reason that I'm letting him stay here." "Enlighten me with this reason, Ava Marie Cena." "Well he…uh…he…" "He…" "I DON'T KNOW, JOHN!" "Ha-ha! I knew there wasn't a reason. You're so weak." "But he was CRYING John!" "So what, Ava?! Why should you care?! He made you cry and didn't give a shit about it! He picked his bitch of a girlfriend over you! Don't you remember all of that crap?!" I looked John in the eyes and started to cry.

"Ava, don't cry. I'm sorry," John apologized. I ignored him and kept crying. John pulled me towards him and hugged me. "Ava, I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of my head. "It's ok, John," I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and backed away from him. "You ok, baby girl?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Ok, good," he smiled. "I love you, John." Did those words really just come out of my mouth. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. "What'd you say?" he asked. "Nothing, just forget it," I lied. "No, tell me what you said." "I said I love you." He picked me up and put me on his back. "I love you too, sis."

He carried me back into the den, where we saw Randy sleeping on the couch. "Ha-ha," I laughed loudly, "Look at him. He looks like he wants to sleep and never wake up ever again." "That would be nice." I slapped John in the arm. "Should I wake him up?" I asked. "I have a better idea," John said with an evil smile on his face. He ran into the kitchen and filled a glass cup to the top with ice cold water. He handed it to me. "No," I whispered. "Do it." "NO." "I dare you to do it. Please." I shrugged my shoulders and threw the water in Randy's face.

Randy immediately sat up and looked around the room to see why he was drenched with water. "What happened to me?" he asked as his body shivered. "Ava threw cold water at your face," John replied, hysterical laughing. He was actually rolling on the floor. Randy looked at me and started chasing me around the room. I climbed on the kitchen table and then over some chairs. Eventually he caught up to me. "I hate you, Ava," he laughed. Within two seconds we were both crying from laughing so hard.

"Ah, that was good," Randy said as he sat on one of the chairs. "Ha-ha. I know." "So what are you planning on doing today, Ms. Cena?" "Not sure yet. I might go to the mall with Bailey later, but that's all." "Bailey?" "Yeah, you remember Bailey, don't you?" "Not really." "Oh, well she's my best friend. She always was…well actually you were my best friend until we stopped talking…but other than that she was." "Oh." Suddenly he faced turned pale, and he looked upset. "Anyway…what are you doing today, Mr. Orton?" I asked. "Nothing, probably going out somewhere." "Oh, cool." "Yeah, I guess." I felt hyper, so I started running around. I didn't even realize that my phone was ringing. Randy answered it. "Hello?" "Ava? Is that you? It doesn't sound like you. Do you have the flu or something?" "No, Ava doesn't have the flu, but I'm not Ava. I'm Randy." "Randy as in…Randy ORTON?" "Yes." "Oh. Can you put Ava on the phone?" she asked him in an angry tone. "Ok. Hold on." He looked around the kitchen to see where I was. He turned around to see me running in a circle. "You got enough energy in you, Ava?" he asked laughing. "Yes," I replied as I stopped. I was out of breath. "Bailey's on the phone. She wants you." "Oh, ok." I took the phone from him, walked to my bedroom, and locked the door.

"Hello?"

"Ava? Is that you? Or is it someone else again?"

"No, it's me. What's up with you, Bailes?"

"Let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you, Ave."

"Me? What about me?"

"Hm…how about…WHY DID THAT JACKASS ANSWER THE PHONE?"

"Oh, Orton?"

"YES!"

"He's kind of living with me now."

"Living with you?!"

"Yes," I answered quietly."So let me get this straight…Orton is LIVING with you even though you hate him."

"Kind of."

"WELL WHY?!"

"Well he was engaged to Bianca and he found out that she was cheating on him. So he left her and he needed a place to stay, so last night I came home and saw him outside the apartment building and he explained the story to me. And then he asked if he could stay with me for a while and-"

"And you said yes?"

"Yes, but there was a reason."

"What's the reason?"

I remained silent for a few minutes.

"Ave, tell the truth."

"Ok, ok. There was no reason. But Bailes, the guy was in tears."

"Ava, you shouldn't care. That bastard got what he deserved, and you just showed him how weak you are."

"I'm not weak."

"I know you're not. But these stupid things that you do make everyone believe that you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who else thinks that?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm not saying it, because I don't wanna hurt your feelings."

"Oh, ok. Well thanks."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Same. Wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Is the mall ok?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up in an hour. Is that ok?"

"Yep, perfect. See ya then."

"Ok, love ya."

"Love ya," I said before I hung up."

I jumped in the shower. When I was done I got changed into jeans and a shirt and straightened my hair. Then I sat down on the couch and waited for Bailey to show up. "You look pretty," Randy said as he sat next to me. "Thanks," I smiled. "Not that you don't always look pretty. I think you're gorgeous." "Aw, thank you," I replied. He was being so damn charming. I wanted to crawl into his lap, but I knew I couldn't. There were much better guys out there for me. "Forget it, Ava," my head told me. Five minutes later Bailey rang my doorbell.

When I opened the door, there was a guy standing next to her. "Um…hi, Bailes." "Hey, Ava. This is my friend, Ted. He's my new boyfriend." "Oh, hi, Ted. It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you, too," he smiled politely. "You guys can come in," I said. They stepped in the door. Ted looked over to the couch and noticed Randy sitting there. Randy noticed Ted watching him so he stood up and walked towards us. "Ted?" Randy asked. "Randy?" "Hey, man. How's it going?" Ted said as he hugged Randy. Bailey and I exchanged glances. "How do you guys know each other?" I asked curiously. "We're cousins," Randy replied. "Oh my God," Bailey said. "That's weird," I laughed.

"Well we really should get going," Bailey said. "See ya later, man," Ted smiled. "Bye, Orton," I waved. I left with Bailey and Ted, and Randy went back to laying on the couch and watching TV.

Poor Ted was dragged into almost every store. He must've been annoyed, but he was cool about it. I liked Ted. Bailey REALLY liked Ted. It got disgusting sometimes because they were all over each other. Almost every time I looked at them they were kissing. GAG.

After we finished shopping we sat down at the food court and had lunch. We all got Wendy's. "Thank God, you two are done shopping. My legs are screaming in pain right now." "Sorry," I laughed, "Now you know what they mean when they say shop 'till you drop." "Hell yeah," he said. We all laughed and continued eating. "So, Ava," Ted said, "Why is my cousin at your house? I thought you guys weren't talking. That's what he told me." "Well last night he showed up at my apartment and told me that his fiancée, my evil cousin Bianca, was cheating on him, and he needed somewhere to live so I said he could stay with me if he didn't get on my bad side." "Oh, ok. He's lucky you said yes. If I were you I would've kicked his ass to the street." "I'm guessing you know what happened between us." "Yes, I did." "So, how long have you guys been together?" I asked, changing the subject. I really didn't care, I just didn't want to talk about my problems with Randy. They rambled on and on about how happy they were together and about how much they loved each other and about all the good times they had together. "Blah, blah, blah," was all I could hear coming out of their mouths. Finally, after about forty five minutes of endless talk of love, they shut up and decided that they wanted to go home now. "Thank Christ," I whispered to myself as we got up from the table. "What?" Bailey asked. "I didn't say anything," I lied.

We walked back to the car. "Ava, do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?" Ted asked. "Um…actually no. Could you drop me off at Pathmark? I don't have any food to make dinner tonight." "Sure." Pathmark was like a block away from my house.

Ted and Bailey dropped me off in front of Pathmark. "You guys could leave. I'll just walk home," I said as I got out of the car. They waved and drove away.

I went into the store and looked around for some stuff to buy for the rest of the week. I didn't have any food at all in my house, so I needed a lot of stuff. I must've taken a long time, because it was about 5:30 when I walked out of the store. I ended up buying about 150 worth of food. Oh well.

I walked back home. When I walked through the door something smelt good. As soon as I walked into the dining room, I saw something I never thought I would see. The table was set as if it was in some fancy restaurant, there were three plates of spaghetti waiting to be eaten, and Randy was standing next to the table. "Ava, you're home," he smiled as he walked up to me. "Hey," I said, still a bit confused. "Um…I cooked dinner for us." "You did this?" "Yes." "Orton, I'm shocked! That was so sweet of you," I smiled, "Where's John?" "In his room. He's starving so he's entertaining himself by playing video games." "Oh, ok." I was trying to figure out why Randy was being so nice. "Randy, this really was so nice. Thank you." "No problem," he smiled. John ruined a very nice moment. "Oh, great, you're home! Now we can eat!" he said as he ran to the table and savagely started eating his spaghetti. I looked at Randy and then at John and shook my head. The three of us had a nice dinner together.

After we ate, John went back in his room and Randy helped me clean up the table. It was dark outside when we finished.

"Wanna go outside for a little while?" Randy asked. "Sure." I followed him outside. We walked to the park, which was around the corner. It was almost empty, except for the few young families who were still sitting around and us, of course. We found and empty patch of grass and laid down together. I couldn't help but snuggled up in his arms. It was freezing outside. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little cold." He wrapped his arm around my body and brought me closer to him. "That's better," I smiled. "Good," he smiled back. We laid in silence for about five minutes.

"The stars do look really pretty tonight," Randy said. "I know." "Wanna know what I think of when I see the stars?" he asked. "Tell me." "I think of the way your eyes sparkle when you really look into them." "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," I smiled. "It's the truth." "Thanks." I took a deep breath and stared at the sky for a few seconds.

"Randy…if someone granted you one wish…what would it be?" I asked. "One wish?" "Yep, one wish." "Hm…I don't know." He hesitated for a few seconds. "I guess…I would wish that I could take back everything I did to you five years ago, and we could still be friends like we used to be."


	6. New Kid on the Block

"Really?" I asked curiously. "Yep," he nodded. "Wow." I was in shock. I wasn't expecting him to get all mushy like that. It meant a lot to me. "Well…what if I can make your wish come true?" I asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean…I'm willing to give you a second chance and TRY to be friends again. That is…if you're willing to try, too." "SERIOUSLY?" "Yeah," I smiled. "Well in that case…I guess we're cool," he smiled back. I leaned in and hugged him so tightly that my body was a little numb after. "Mm," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You ready to go home?" Randy asked. "Yeah…there was actually something I wanted to ask you." "What?" "How is Bianca doing?" "Great, I guess. I mean she's getting with every guy in town so she must be perfect, right? And I mean she looks better than ever. She's beautiful." "More beautiful than me, I'm assuming." "AVA MARIE CENA!" "What? It's true, Randy." "Are you saying that you're not as pretty as that slut?" "Yeah. Kind of." "Ava…no one is more beautiful than you, shortie." "Aw, and did you just call me shortie?" "Yes…" "I'm not THAT short." "Yeah, you kind of are." "Well that's because you're a GIANT. I forgot to tell you that you got much taller and definitely more muscular." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So I've been told," he rolled his eyes, "Let's go home." "K," I nodded.

We walked back to my house, laughing the whole way there. There was really no reason we were laughing. It was just like random laughter or something. I felt happy and relieved to have my best friend back.

When we were finally back at my house, the mailman was putting mail in my mailbox. Since the curtains were opened, I could see John passed out on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on top of him. It made me laugh when I thought of how much of an idiot my brother truly was.

"Randy, you can go in. I'm just gonna get the mail, ok?" I asked. "Sure," he nodded. I opened the door to my house for him and he stepped inside. He closed the door carefully, being cautious not to wake my snoring brother up from his sleep.

I skipped to my mailbox and took out my mail. I skimmed through to see if there was anything for me. "Nope, nope, nope," I shook my head. Everything was for John…OF COURSE. I looked across the street to see a big truck pull up in front of one of the houses.

I looked closely and realized that the truck was a moving truck. I didn't know any of the houses were for sale on my block. I guess there was. Suddenly I remembered that the girl who had originally lived in that house with her family had been diagnosed with cancer, and they put the house up for sale because they couldn't afford it any longer because of all of the medical expenses they had to pay.

I wondered what the new neighbors would be like.

I saw a boy, about my age, step out of the truck. From where I stood he was good looking. Even though I was pretty far away from him, I could see all of his gorgeous facial features. His dark eyes sparkle in the moonlight. He had smooth, short dark hair. His cheeks were a light pink color. He sat down on his porch and watched as a group of men brought his furniture into his new home.

"Maybe I should go say hi," I thought to myself. It WOULD be friendly considering he was a new neighbor, right? And it was just a PLUS that he was gorgeous, so I could easily get my flirt on.

I went with my first instinct and walked confidently across the street to the dark-eyed boy.

Before I walked all the way to his house, I hid behind a tree and pulled a Victoria's Secret lip gloss out from my pocket and put some on my lips.

"Hello?"

I jumped a little. I turned my head to see the boy standing next to me. "Oh, hi," I smiled. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I saw someone over here, but I wasn't sure so I just wanted to check it out. And well here you are," he smiled. Even his smile was beautiful. Everything about this boy was beautiful, actually. Even his VOICE was beautiful. "Oh, it's fine. I just saw the moving truck, so I wanted to come say hi and ya know…welcome you to the neighborhood," I giggled flirtatiously. "Well thanks. I'm Cody. Cody Rhodes." "I'm Ava…Ava Cena. It's very nice to meet you, Cody." "The pleasure's all mine," he said. OH MY GOD, on top of being so perfect he was CHARMING. Ugh, how can one person be so beautiful?!

"So where'd you move here from?" I asked, batting my eyelashes like a flirty whore. "Well I'm training to wrestle in the WWE so I've been traveling around the country to meet different trainers and stuff like that." "Really?" "Yep," he nodded. "That is SO cool. I LOVE wrestling." "Seriously?" "Yeah, I've been watching it since like…sixth grade!" "Me too! That's funny. You sound really nice. We should really hang out some time…we'll probably be really good friends." "I would LOVE that," I smiled seductively while twirling a piece of my hair. "Gimme your phone. I'll program my number." I handed him my phone without hesitating for a second. He added his number to my phone, and I added mine to his.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," I sighed. "Yeah," he nodded, "Come outside tomorrow morning. We'll talk again," he smiled brightly. "Sure, of course. I'll be out here at about 10…if I'm up anyway," I laughed. He laughed back. I decided to act like a little flirt. I got up on my tippy toes as if trying to kiss him. He went to press his lips on mine, but I slipped away from him and started to walk away. "See you tomorrow," I said, glancing over my shoulder and winking.

I skipped to my house happily. John and Randy were sitting on the couch eating leftover pizza from a few nights ago. "Hey, pigs," I rolled my eyes. "Shh, we're watching the game," John hushed me. "You're an ass," I grumbled. "Where were you, Tor?" Randy asked. "Yeah, where were you?" John joined in, chewing a huge bite of pizza in his mouth. "You're gross, John. And I was talking to the boy who just moved in across the street, by the way," I smiled at the thought of Cody. "Ooh, sis, you're getting you're flirt on with a new guy." "Yeah, you're kind of right, John…for once," I blushed. "What's his name?" Randy asked. "Cody. Cody Rhodes," I blushed some more. I could feel the flesh running through my cheeks.

I saw Randy's face turn red. A look of hatred crossed his face. His smile turned into a sneer. His body shivered a little. The hairs on his arms stood up a little. He grinded his teeth in a loud, screechy way.

"Randy, what's the hell's _WRONG_ with you?" I asked.


	7. The Truth

~Randy's P.O.V. ~

I could NOT believe this. That little ASSHOLE was moving on Ava's block? And she LIKED him? How she liked him was a mystery to me. He was so…so WEIRD. And plus he was a jerk. A BIG jerk. Poor Ava. She was being sucked into his man whore world. I knew exactly what he was all about. He didn't want a real girlfriend, or someone to go out with. All he wanted was to get as many girls in bed with him as possible. But Ava's too smart to sleep with him, so I won't have to worry about that. Still, he was a jerk. I don't want him near her. I'd seen what he does to girls when they don't give him what he wanted…

_It was a Friday night, and the whole class was at Cody's house for his birthday. _

_I was really friggen tired. I wanted to go home. Everyone was getting drunk, but I didn't want to. I wasn't like that. Everyone from the class was there…except Ava. She came down with the flu the night before. I really wished she could've been there, 'cause I didn't really talk to anyone else except for my sister, Becky. Speaking of Becky…where the hell is she?_

_I looked around the crowd of people and tried to find my twin sister. "Becky?" I called. No reply. "Beck?" I tried again. Still nothing. I circled the room, struggling to fight my way through my drunken classmates, in search of Becky. She wasn't anywhere. Where the hell did she go?_

_As I continued to look, I bumped into my cousin and Cody's best friend, Ted. "Hey, Randy, have you seen Cody?" Ted had asked me. Weird. He was looking for his best friend and I was looking for my sister at the same time. WHAT A COINCEDENCE. "Nah, haven't seen him. Sorry, man. Have you seen Becky?" I asked hopefully. Maybe Ted had seen her. "Um….actually no. The last time I saw her she was with Cody," he shrugged. "Damn," I mumbled. "Maybe they're upstairs. Wanna come check with me?" Ted asked. "Yeah, sure," I nodded. _

_I walked up the stairs with my cousin. No one saw us leave the room….drunk idiots. _

"_Cody? Becky?" Ted called out to them. No one answered. Ted shrugged and led me to Cody's room. The door was shut. "Maybe they're in here," I whispered. He nodded and we quietly opened the door and stepped in. _

_HOLY SHIT. _

_I wished we hadn't stepped in. We both stood still, frozen in shock, when we saw what was going on. Cody was on top of my sister. He was hitting her, trying to get her to sleep with him. Poor Becky was screaming her lungs out. He covered her mouth with his hand and shushed her. She tried to yell again, but now you could barely hear it. Then Cody started stripping off his clothes, and then did the same to hers. And I'm guessing you know what happened now…_

I wished I could've done something, but I was just too shocked to move. I bet my cousin felt the same way. After that night Ted never spoke to Cody again. I would've done the same thing. My sister was fine after that night. But she still cries if she hears Cody's name. She's afraid of him now…well duh.

I was NOT going to let that bastard rape Ava like he did to my sister. No chance in hell. I would tell her that she wasn't allowed to talk to him if I had to. I normally wasn't a very controlling person, but I was extremely protective when it came to Ava. I guess that after I realized how much I had hurt her when I chose to be with her cousin, I didn't want anyone else putting her in any more pain.

"Randy? What's wrong?"

I looked up to see Ava's pretty face staring down at me. Her blue eyes were like diamonds. They sparkled beautifully, especially when you looked right into them. She had a concerned look on her face. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Ava," I shook my head. "Randy…please tell me why you just went into a fog and your face turned red," she begged. "Um…I think you should sit down for this one," I said. She sat down on my lap and put her arms around my neck.

"I don't really know how to explain this to you," I said. "Well _try_…please," she pouted. She made the best puppy dog face I could. "Aw, Ava, don't do this to me," I smiled. She ignored me and continued to pout. "Fine, I'll try," I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, explain," she said anxiously. "Cody-uh…well it's just that I was uh…a little _JEALOUS _that you like him…I guess," I lied. No, no, no. That was all wrong. I wanted to warn her…but I would either scare her, or she wouldn't believe me…the second one was more likely. So I'd wait a little bit. Maybe I could talk to John about it.

"Ava, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" I suggested to Ava. "Ok, but are you coming?" she asked hopefully. "I just gotta talk to John about something, ok?" "Alright," she nodded. She skipped up the stairs happily.

"What do you wanna talk to me about?" John asked curiously. "It's about that Cody kid." "Oh, ok. And by the way…I know you weren't angry before because you're jealous. There's definitely something else that pissed you off." "How do you know?" "That's simple. 'Cause you're a piss poor liar," John laughed. "Oh, well this is really important. I didn't wanna tell your sister yet. She's not gonna believe me," I sighed. "Well tell me what's up," he said. "Cody's a rapist. 2 years ago he beat my sister and then he _raped_ her," I replied.

John's jaw dropped in shock. His eyes widened.

"John, we can't let Ava see him. I don't need her to get raped by that asshole…and neither do you. John, please _PLEASE_ don't let her go near him," I begged. "Man, I wish I could…but me and Ava have a deal that if she doesn't bother me when I'm playing video games I'll give her all the freedom she needs." "What kind of stupid bet is that?" I laughed a little. "Even if I did tell her to stay away from him…she wouldn't listen…DAMMIT! I can't _believe_ this bullshit!" John screamed.

We stopped talking for a minute. We both listened closely to hear Ava's voice from upstairs. She must've been on the phone with someone. I gulped when I hear her laugh an extremely flirty laugh. I knew exactly who she was talking to. CODY.

Then she stopped talking and skipped down the stairs. She was still dressed in her jeans and shirt from before. She had on a pair of Uggs.

"Who was that on the phone, and where are you going?" I demanded. "Jeez, Randy, calm down. It was just Cody," she replied. "What did he _WANT?" _I hissed. "He wants me to go to his house for a little while. He said he has something he wants to show me."


	8. Big Misunderstanding

~Ava's P.O.V. ~

Why the hell were Randy and John acting so weird? They were being freaks.

"You can't do that," John said with wide eyes. "And why can't I?" I put my hands on my hips. "Because he said so," Randy replied. "Stay out of it, Randy," I said irritably. "No," he hissed. "I said stay _out_ of it, Randy," I repeated. I stood up on my tippy toes so I was in his face. "Ava Marie Cena, don't you dare talk to him like that ever again," John stepped between us. "Move, John. I have somewhere to be," I pushed my brother, but he didn't budge. Damn! Why did he have to be so big?

"You're not going there," John said quietly. "Yeah? And why not?" I asked. "Because…because it's late and I don't want you over there." "Well too bad," I said stubbornly. "You'll do as I say, Ava." "Make me, John. I can do _what_ I what, _when _I want! I'm not a kid anymore!" "Yeah, Ava?! Then why don't you stop acting like one?!" "Shut up, John! Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed and shoved him out of my way. I quickly ran out the door and to Cody's house.

I rang the bell once. I was so out of breath. Finally Cody came to the door. "Hey, Ava," he said. "Hey, Cody. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing, come in," he smiled. I stepped into his house, and we went upstairs into his room.

I peeked around at his large room. There was a shelf covered with CDs, a flat screen TV, and posters of different wrestlers. "So, uh, what did you wanna show me?" I asked.

~Randy's P.O.V. ~

I knew I would be so busted if Ava found out what I was about to do. But John and I both agreed that it would be good to see what was happening. So here I was, crossing the street to Cody's house.

We had both seen that Cody had left the front door open a crack, so this would just be a tad bit easier…hopefully. I tiptoed inside Cody's house and searched the first floor. They weren't there.

I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Bingo…they were upstairs. I walked as quietly as I possibly could up the stairs and peeked into every room. I saw the light on in the room that was at the end of the hallway. I also heard a cute little laugh…Ava's.

I walked slowly and silently towards the door and peeked in. Oh shit. I saw Cody bending over Ava, and it looked like she was crying. SHIT. I couldn't believe this was happening again! I was gonna KILL him.

"Ah-hah! You think you could just get away with this again, huh?!" I screamed as I rampaged into the room. Ava looked up at me like I had ten heads. Cody gave me a look that said "What the fuck, are you crazy?" Suddenly the confusion in Ava's eyes turned to anger. Overloading anger, actually. "What the hell, Randy?" she asked, fuming with rage. "He's raping you! I knew he would!" I replied. "He's showing me a wrestling move, asshole!" she screamed. "Oh," I whispered.

Cody carefully let go of her and caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Yeah…I learned it while I was training in Florida last month," Cody explained. "Oh…well I'm sorry, then. I just assumed…never mind," I sighed. "Cody, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" "K. Night, Ava," he nodded.

I waved a small wave at him and turned towards the door. Half of a second later Ava yanked my hand and pretty much dragged me outside and through the street until we got to her house.

"Aren't you gonna like kill me?" I asked when we were a few feet away from her house. "Not yet, but trust me when I say that I _will_." I'd never seen her this mad before.

Before we walked into her house, she put on a phony smile and held the door open for me. I stepped in and waited for the screaming to start.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _I counted in my head. Still nothing. _10, 9, 8, 7-_ my counting was cut short. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ava screamed at me. John, who had been snoring on the coach again, jerked his head up and sat upright at the sound of Ava's scream.

"Nothing's wrong with me for being concerned," I said calmly. "Concerned about _what_, Randy? That he's gonna _rape_ me?!" Her voice kept getting louder. "Ava, you don't know anything about that kid! You have no idea what he's all about!" "Do you know him, Randy?" "Yes, in fact I do! He-he-he…HE RAPED MY GOD DAMN SISTER, AVA!" "Yeah, ok, Randy. Keep lying. I don't believe you. I can't even BELIEVE you would lie like that to keep me away from him! Well you're not fooling me, ok?!"

"Ava, Randy's telling the truth," John said quietly. Ava turned her head to look at John and then started screaming at him. "John, this has _NOTHING _to do with you! And I bet you had something to do with this asshole going to Cody's house!" "First of all Randy is _NOT _an asshole. Right now _you're_ being an asshole. Second of all I _DID _having something with him going over there, 'cause I wanted to protect you! And so does he!" "Well right now instead of _protecting _me, you're both _hurting_ me," she said. Her eyes became glassy with tears. "I'm going to bed," she whispered and then went upstairs.

"You ok, man?" John asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I wished she would believe me about Cody." "Me too. Maybe…I don't know." "Well what are we gonna do?" "Not a clue. Hey…what exactly happened at Cody's?" he asked curiously. "I walked in on them and Cody was bent over your sister so I though…you know. But he was actually teaching her a wrestling move," I explained. "Oh shit, man. You made yourself look like an idiot." "Yeah, no shit." "Dude, I'm exhausted. I'm going back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, k?" "K, night" I nodded and went upstairs. I scrubbed my face and brushed my teeth and then went right to sleep.

I had a few petrifying dreams about that rapist actually raping my friend.

The next morning I woke up and didn't smell anything cooking. That was unusual. Every morning Ava usually got up to make breakfast, and the house always smelled like food. This was odd. Maybe she was still asleep.

I went to her room to check. Her bed was already made, everything was in perfect order. The room was practically immaculate. I noticed that the suitcase she usually had standing against her closet was missing. Maybe she just decided to put it away. I shrugged and checked all the other rooms on the second floor. She wasn't anywhere.

I made my way down the steps to see John frantically pacing back and forth. "John, what's wrong?" I asked. I was scared to know why he looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Ava," he whispered. "What _about_ Ava?" I asked, suddenly nervous and a tad bit angry. "She…she's gone."


	9. Threats

"What do you _mean_ she's gone?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "She ran away," he replied quietly. "But_ why_?" "I'm honestly not sure. She thinks we were being unfair and judgmental. But Randy…there was something I wanted to talk to you about." "What?" "What if we were wrong for doing what we did yesterday?" "How are we wrong? He's a-" "He could've changed, man." I sighed with disbelief.

"Man…please stick with me here on this one. People like that don't just change within a matter of 3 years. Please just trust me." "I don't know…right now let's just worry about my sister." "Did she tell you where she went?" "No, she just said she needed her space for a while." "Where do you think she went?" "Honestly…I don't know." "Do you think she went…" "No, definitely not. She wouldn't do that. She only knows him for a few hours. And plus…she said that she wasn't going to Cody's in the end of her letter." "Oh, good." "What the hell is wrong with her?" "John, this is all my fault. I should call her." "Ok, and let me talk to her when you're done." "K," I nodded.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Ava's number.

"Hello?" She sounded pretty happy.

"Ava! Hi, are you ok?" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey, Randy. Yeah I'm fine." I figured her voice would get more angry when she heard my voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not at Cody's, if that's the answer you're looking for."

"No, Ava, I promise that's not what I was asking."

"Oh, ok. So you really wanna know where I am?"

"Yes, are you on the streets? Are you living outside of a dumpster? Are you like-"

"Randy, chill. I'm really ok. I'm just staying with me cousin Kristen for a while."

"Oh," I laughed softly at how retarded I had sounded two seconds ago.

"Anymore questions, Mr. Orton?"

"Yes."

"Oh, jeez."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Maybe next week. I WAS running away 'cause I was mad at you and John…but you changed my mind," she giggled, "So now I'm just staying here 'cause I'm having fun with Kristen and I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, alright. Just be aware…I'm calling you every night and every morning, ok?"

"Ok. Oh and Randy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Randy."

"Uh, WHAT?"

"You know…like a brother. I love you."

"Oh…I love you too…like a sister."

"Aw, thank you. You're too kind, Mr. Orton/my new big brother."

"Yes I know I'm very kind, Ms. Cena/my new little sister."

"Ha-ha. Well listen, I gotta go. But call me tonight, ok?"

"DUH. Love you, Ava."

"Love you too, Randy."

I hung up and sighed a happy sigh. "Hey, ding dong, you were supposed to let me talk to her," John laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry," I apologized. "It's cool. But I'm gonna go in the shower. I'll be out…when I get out." John practically danced upstairs. "Freak," I rolled my eyes.

I sat on the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. "Ah," I sighed again as I stretched my arms and legs out in front of me.

Just when I was about to doze off into a long sleep, the doorbell rang. Damn bell. "Ugh," I groaned as I wobbled to my feet and stumbled to the door. The second I opened it I was being pulled outside and pushed against the front of the house.

"Listen, Orton," the voice demanded viciously. I turned my head to see who this bastard was. I should've known. CODY. "You know what I'm all about, right Randy? You know what I make of living of. I know that you know. Don't think I forgot about your sister." I let out a long, angry growl in his ear. "Now…if you tell Ava about the whole rapist thing, than I'll rape your sister again. I swear I will!" My cheeks began to flush with anger. "Ava already knows," I growled angrily. "Well than let her know that I've changed, and that I'm a better person than that now. And if not…maybe your sister will get the joy of being in bed with me again." "Fine," I groaned. I really regretted this, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Becky WAS my sister. "Get _OFF _me," I demanded as I shoved him off of me. Before he walked away he grabbed me and pulled me close to his face. "You won't tell _ANYONE_ about this."


	10. Trapped

~Ava's P.O.V. ~

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you, Kristen. I had an awesome time," I thanked my cousin. "Anytime, Ava. Tell John and Randy that I say hi," she smiled. "I'll talk to you soon," I waved and walked out the door.

I couldn't believe I was finally going home. It seemed as if the week was only 2 days. Even though I was upset that I had to leave my cousin, I was really glad that I got to see Randy and John again…especially Randy.

He'd kept his promise and called me every morning and every night. Hearing his voice had made me so happy that I'd have a smile on my face all day and then I'd still be smiling when I fell asleep.

But for some reason every night his voice seemed to have a little more worry in it. I was extremely curious to know what he could possibly about. I guess I could ask him when I get home.

Finally, about half an hour later, I was driving up my block. I was really excited to be home.

I parked in front of my house and got out of my car. I didn't even stop to get my bags out of the trunk. I just started walking right towards my house.

Did you ever get that feeling when you think someone's watching you? That's what I felt like for a minute. I also heard footsteps a few feet behind me. I stopped quickly. The footsteps also stopped. I started to walk again, a little quicker. The footsteps fastened their pace too. I turned around quickly, but no one was there. I could see a shadow by a tree, though.

Ok, now I was officially freaked out.

I ran into my house and hastily shut the door. "Hello?" I called. I was out of breath. No one answered me. "Guys?" I tried again. Nothing again. "Guess they're upstairs," I mumbled to myself.

Before I went to look for them I stepped in front of the mirror and took off my jacket. I was a little sweaty from running away from those stupid footsteps. I tried to forget about it but the thought of someone following me kept invading my mind.

Before I could turn around I was being picked up over someone's shoulders. It was John. "AVA!!!!" he screamed cheerfully. "JOHN!!!" I laughed. "Aw, guys, what a beautiful moment," Randy said sarcastically. "RANDY!!" I screamed happily as I pushed my brother off of me and jumped into Randy's arms. "Gee thanks, sis. You jump from me and into his arms…that's just plain mean," John said. "Aw, I'm sorry, John." "It's ok. But anyway…welcome home." "Thank you. I'm happy to be home." "How was Kristina's?" "Really fun, actually." "Oh, ok, good. I'll leave you and Randy alone here for a while." John trotted up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Uh, Randy?" "Ah-huh." "You could put me down now, ya know." "Oh, ok." He let go of me and smiled. "Hey, where's all your stuff? Didn't you bring any clothes to your cousin's house?" he asked curiously. "Oh, yeah. It's in my car. I'll be right back." I grabbed my keys and skipped outside to my car.

I popped the trunk open and started whistling as I removed my bags. The second I closed the trunk, someone's hand was covering my mouth and dragging me in the opposite direction of my house. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

I tried to speak, but the person's grip tightened over my mouth so I couldn't. "Shut up and listen to me," the person ordered. That voice…I knew it from somewhere. But where? I tried my hardest to hit the person and get them to let go, but no matter how hard I tried I still found myself being taken away by this person. I tried to think of who this voice belonged to. The voice sounded like velvet. It was beautiful. I started to think of everyone I'd spoken to recently. Randy…John…Kristina…Bailey…Ted… Then it came to me. CODY. That beautiful, soft voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel. I turned my head a little to see if I could get a glimpse of the person, just to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating…I was praying that I was. I didn't want this person to be Cody. Cody seemed to perfect to do something like this. I also didn't want to be embarrassed by Randy and John if it was, considering they had told me a week ago that he was no good.

But with my luck, of course it was Cody. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to be as loud as I could. But obviously no one heard considering Cody was covering my mouth.

"Stop screaming. No one could hear you, idiot!" he whispered.

I saw his other hand come right across my face, but then I don't remember anything after that.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a basement. What the hell? Ugh, everything has to happen to me. It took me a second to realize that my hands were tied together behind my back, and my feet were tied together as well.

Suddenly I burst into tears. Not necessarily tears of sadness. They were tears of fear. Tears of hopelessness. Tears of disappointment. Lots and lots of tears.

I heard the door to the basement open, and I looked up to see Cody walking down the stairs. His eyes were intense. My face turned red with anger.

"This was the only way I could get you, sweetheart," he smirked. "What do you mean?" I asked angrily. "With your brother and that Randy dude around I would've never been able to get you in bed." "You still won't get me in bed with you, asshole." "That's what you think…but you see….with you all tied up like this there's really nothing you can do to stop me." "You WON'T get away with this!" I cried. He shook his head and grinned. I looked down at the floor in silence. I completely blocked him out of my head.

Suddenly my phone started ringing in my pocket. I struggled to free my hands, but I couldn't get free. Cody snatched the phone from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. His face turned more smug than it already was. He opened the phone and then quickly snapped it shut. "Who was it?" I asked. "It was precious little Randy," he rolled his eyes.

The phone started ringing again. "Him again," Cody hissed. "GIMME IT!" I yelled. I struggled to stand up, but I finally got on my two tied together feet. I clenched my fists together. I used all my strength to break the ropes that were holding my hands together. I didn't have time to worry about my feet. I practically hopped over to him. Just as I was about to grab the phone from him, he threw it at the wall.

My eyes filled up with fresh tears. They stung my cheeks. "You…you monster!" I screamed. "You don't know what kind of monster I am until you get in bed with me, Ava," he growled seductively. "Then I guess I'll never find out," I smirked. "Sure. Think what you wanna think…for now," he smirked back at me. Now I was pissed. I used my free hands to punch the shit out of him. I punched him about 10 times in his face and then went to his lower body. I continued punching his chest and then finally his groin. He fell to the floor. I quickly freed my feet from the rope and ran up the stairs. But once I got to the door Cody was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear.


	11. No Way to Escape

~Randy's P.O.V. ~

Where the hell is Ava? She was taking awfully long just to go get her bags from the trunk. I went outside to see what the heck was taking so long.

She wasn't near her car. Or the house. Or the street. Her bag was on the floor next to her car.

I ran inside nervously and called for John.

"What is it, bro?"

"I don't know where Ava went. She said she was going outside to get her bags, and she never came in. I went out to look for her, but she wasn't there!"

"Chill. She probably just went to the park. She actually does that a lot. She's fast to get lost in thoughts and wander."

"You're sure?"

"Yep, calm down."

"Oh, ok. No worries. I'm cool."

"Yeah, sure. You're real 'cool' Randy," John laughed.

~Ava's P.O.V. ~

Cody had left me in his room. He said he was making some 'preparations' downstairs. I was sitting helplessly on his bed. What more could I do? Every time I tried to escape he would get me again.

I sat in the same position without moving a muscle for an hour.

My heart skipped a beat when Cody walked in the room with nothing but boxers on. Why couldn't I have trusted Randy from the start? Cody WAS a rapist. Cody WAS no good. Cody DID rape Randy's sister…well I didn't really know that, but I believed Randy now.

"What's the matter, princess? You look upset. Don't you like me?" Cody pouted. "NO!" I hissed. "Calm down, bitch face. Once I fuck you I'll let you go…possibly," he winked. "You will NOT fuck me, Rhodes," I said confidently. "Really?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Well let's put that statement to the test."

Before I could react in any way, he was lying on top of me and kissing up and down my neck. "Get OFF," I demanded. "Never," he grinned conceitedly. "I said get off." "And I said never. Now shut up, Cena, I wanna do this." He started feeling up and down my body. Once he stopped that he crashes his hard lips roughly against mine. My lips trembled. My body was shaking. I whimpered softly due to the pain I was being put through. I tried to get away, but I had absolutely no success. I tried everything possible. His arms were around me like brick walls. There was no way to escape.


	12. The Rescue

~Randy's P.O.V. ~

I watched John as he sat on the couch watching the football game. It seemed as though he had completely blocked out the real world and zoned into the world of Eli Manning. His face was intense. He was watching the game with so much focus and concentration I can't even explain it. It was pretty interesting actually.

His reaction when the Giants won was even more interesting, and pretty hilarious in a way. It was something like "YEAH!!! GIANTS RULE!! WHAT CHA GONNA DO, JETS?! WAT CHA GONNA DO?!" His choice of words…hilarious. His reaction…priceless. John was officially a psycho maniac when it came to football…especially the Giants.

"Hey, John, wanna go outside and have a catch?" I asked eagerly. I had to get my mind off of the fact that Ava might be missing. Even though John had convinced me that she was taking a walk, I still wasn't sure. I'm sure he would be to…if the Giants didn't exist. "Yeah, sure," John nodded.

We went outside and started having a catch. I couldn't help but to stare at Cody's house. My eyes somehow managed to slip to every part of his house. My eyes almost popped out of their socket when my eyes reached his room.

I didn't move. I couldn't. I was frozen in shock. Not again. NOT AGAIN. **NOT AGAIN**. "Get over there right now, Randy! He's hurting her!!" my mind told me. I thought someone was actually talking to me. John threw the football at my head, but I still didn't budge.

"Dude?"

I felt John's hand on my shoulder and slowly turned around to face him. "John…" I whispered. "Yeah?" "Ava…Cody's house…rapist…can't move…" He looked at me like I was nuts, but then his eyes lit up and widened. "No," he said in shock. "Yes," I replied. "We have to go get her!!" John screamed. I'd never seen him look so frightened. His eyes were filling up with tears. His cheeks were a crimson red color. The hairs on his arms were standing up. His body was shaking violently. The smile that was on his face suddenly turned into a sneer. He turned away from me and ran to Cody's house.

I finally got my body to move and I followed him.

When we reached the front door, John tried to open it. "DAMMIT! OPEN YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!!" he screamed at the door. I assumed it was locked. He pounded with his fists on the door. "ALRIGHT YOU WON'T OPEN…THEN WE'LL HAVE TO BREAK YOU DOWN!!!!" he continued to yell at the nonliving thing in front of us. I thought he was insane but I couldn't blame him for being so intense. I would've been the same way with my sister if I hadn't completely frozen in shock the way I did.

"What do you mean we're gonna knock it down?" I asked. "Me and you are gonna knock this son of a bitch door down, let's go!" he ordered. I nodded nervously and we both backed up a few inches. "1…2…" he counted, "3!" We both ran into the door, attempting to ram it down.

When I opened my eyes we were both on the floor, staring at the sky. "Try again, John?" "Hell yes." He was fuming now.

We backed up again and made another attempt.

Once again we both ended up on the floor on our backs. "DAMMIT!" he screamed. He jumped up onto his feet. Now he was flat out PISSED. He backed up himself and this time the door fell. "Whoa," my jaw dropped. "Let's go, Orton!" he yelled. I winced a little at his anger.

I followed him quietly into the house. I was surprised John could actually keep quiet. He was probably imagining killing that punk right now. I could kill him. Maybe I would.

We tiptoed upstairs and into the last room in the hallway, which was Cody's. John broke down his door and started screaming. Cody immediately jumped off of Ava. Ava squirmed off of the bed and started crying. She was in her bra and underwear. Her face was wet from crying. Her mascara had smeared all over her cheeks and under her eyes. Her body was spotted with bruises.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KIDNAPPING MY SISTER AND THEN RAPING HER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" John screamed at Cody. Before Cody could say anything, John was pouncing on him and beating him lifeless.

During their fight Ava crawled over to me and wrapped her body around my leg. "Ava, sweetie, relax. You're ok now, alright?" I smiled a little. I picked her up into my arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Randy…" she whispered. "Yeah?" "I'm…I'm sorry," she replied quietly. I was about to question why she was apologizing because she hadn't done anything wrong, but she passed out. "Randy, take her home," John said breathlessly. I nodded and followed his instructions.

When we got back to the house, I carried Ava into her room and placed her bruised, beaten body on the bed.


	13. Everything Happens for a Reason

_A few months later..._

~Ava's P.O.V.~

The past few months seemed to fly by. Word spread around town about Cody raping me, and he was completely shunned by almost everyone. Ha. Karma's a bitch.

Well...after that horrible experience, my life actually took a complete turn for the best.

Months before, I would've never thought Randy Orton would have any place in my life again. I figured he was ancient history.

But now everything was different. He was one of the most important people in my life: my second brother, best friend...and my boyfriend.

Everything changed in a matter of only a few months. Yeah, some mistakes were made and there were some regrets...for instance, trusting Cody. But other than that I was perfectly content.

With the encouragement and support of my family and friends, my grades began to rise again. As a result, I was back on the cheer squad. I had everything I needed. The best big brother anyone could ever imagine. My best friend in the whole world, Bailey. And of course...the most amazing boyfriend anyone could have, Randy Orton.

My life, which at first seemed to be like hell, was actually pretty great. Everything was falling into place. Randy showing up at my house that night, months ago, made a huge impact on everything...and everything DOES happen for a reason...


End file.
